


Tequilas, Margaritas and Seawater

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Brazil, Just some fun in the summer sun, M/M, Post-Time Skip, excessive limes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: “You taste like the sun and smell like unfiltered passion Shouyou.”“What the fuck does that mean?”They’re sitting in the back of a tropical-themed cafe on the tropical Brazilian boardwalk they had been loitering around for the past week. Oikawa should’ve been at practice with his team and Hinata probably should've been working or getting sand stuck between his toes as he played volleyball but alas, here they were— sitting and chatting; drinking and flirting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Tequilas, Margaritas and Seawater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annoyingplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingplant/gifts).



> This was for a trade with a friend! I really love trades so ya'know, this was a treat. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

%

“You taste like the sun and smell like unfiltered passion Shouyou.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

They’re sitting in the back of a tropical-themed cafe on the tropical Brazilian boardwalk they had been loitering around for the past week. Oikawa should’ve been at practice with his team and Hinata probably should've been working or getting sand stuck between his toes as he played volleyball but alas, here they were— sitting and chatting; drinking and flirting. 

“Well the sun- that’s how you taste-“

Hinata giggles in between sips of his frozen slush mix of liquor and tangy fruit juice (giggle seems too cute a word for what Hinata was doing. He was chuckling but in the ugly, teasing way; seemingly mockingly but Oikawa didn’t think Hinata was incapable of mocking  _ anyone ever _ ). He had been sucking on lime slices before their drinks arrived (it’s just a thing he does now, apparently. Oikawa doesn’t know where Hinata gets all these limes- he just carries them around supposedly- but he did try asking about it once and only got a simple  _ ‘tastes good’  _ and a kiss that left a sour taste in his mouth) so now their table was littered with squashed lime slices and sugar. 

“Okay, that’s how I taste.”

“And your scent”

“My scent?”

“Yes your scent, it’s passion. Pure passion and life and overly ripe limes.”

“What does passion smell like again? What’s life smell like?”

“ _ You.” _

“You’re so stupid Oikawa-san.” 

%

Oikawa was stupid. So painfully stupid. 

He was stupid as he sat on the beach and stared at the sea and the waves and  _ the everything _ that wasn’t Hinata Shouyou. 

He was stupid when he sat there, feeling the sand on the underside of his legs and the rough beach towel on the soft part of his lower back that had one dimple (only one because his mother at one point in his childhood stole it away from him because he spilled paint all over the carpet and said the neighbor did it). He sat and stared and thought about how he, Oikawa Tooru, wasn’t in love anymore. 

Oikawa left Japan in love. He left Japan and as he walked through those giant glass doors of the Narita airport in love with the possibility of the coming future, the new future on the horizon and the idea of being away for everything else  _ ever _ from before  _ right fucking then.  _ He checked his bags, got a bagel (untoasted), and boarded his flight to his new life.

A month into living away from Japan, a month away from his home, his old team friends and  _ everything fucking ever _ , Oikawa found himself sobbing in the dressing room of a teen girl apparel shop (specializing in glittery bows and rainbow lanyards with the phrase ‘ _ pretty girl = strong girl = smart girl = ALL GIRLS’  _ in English even though the store sells everything else in Portuguese. In between gasps for air and gross sniffles, Oikawa wondered what the fascination with English was all around the world, but before he could ponder the thought to the truest extent possible, a worker came over and asked him politely to ‘ _ please leave if you aren’t going to buy anything’)  _ regretting his choice to leave Japan. 

He left the store and at that moment also left the love he had for the future in the unicorn-themed seat he had occupied prior. 

He then bonded (barely) with his new team (they’re scarily intimidating and strong and  _ different)  _ and he found love again. This time, less dealing with the unknown future and more with his own capabilities on the court.

He was also in love with a show when he left Japan. It was called ‘Looking At You Looking At Me; Together’. It wasn’t good per se (nor was it bad enough to warrant the devout following it had but it was there and Oikawa was an inherently troubled teen and troubled teens do stupid things. Stupid things like watching badly made romantic dramas and yearning for something similar no matter how stupid it may seem) but it was enough for Oikawa and for years he watched it. 

Then he moved. Now he can’t watch it anymore because his VPN sucks. He misses that show during his most desperate moments. The love for the shittily written stories and bad acting stronger than his love for any form of competent media. Oikawa loved that show. Oikawa found another show called ``Love On Top” or something. It doesn’t always translate but when it does Oikawa thinks he might be in romantic heaven because good  _ lord,  _ this is real content. 

He falls in love with a new show and with it connects more to the culture he threw himself into so suddenly. Home doesn’t feel as far and things aren’t as scary—truly Oikawa is doing better than ever before. 

Oikawa left Japan in love with no man. The only men to ever capture his heart are left in his home country, never to be thought of again (unless Oikawa was particularly lonely, bored, or wasted). 

So now, here he sits staring off at the ocean and hearing people laugh and talk; children running behind him and throwing sand at each other; the taste of salt and rock in his mouth, and thinks of how he’s in Brazil and in love with the shortest, orangest, brightest, most annoyingly  _ cool— _ son of a bitch he’s ever met. 

Oikawa tastes limes on his tongue too. 

%

They’re laying in bed one morning after their attempt to drink sparkling seawater (seawater they put through Hinata’s water filter) with their dinner. They both feel sick, the room is stuffy and humid as usual and Hinata’s roommate is gone leaving the house in complete silence (save for the sounds of fans and ACs whirling). Hinata scrolls on his phone as he scowls, Oikawa pouts as he feels Hinata rake his hands through his hair. His stomach is killing him.

“Kageyama says hi.”

“HellI _ oooo _ , Tobio-chan.”

“He didn’t actually say hi.”

“Oh. Well, I revoke my greeting Tobio-chan.”

Hinata scratches at Oikawa’s head some more and for a moment the pain in his stomach and the cotton mouth he’s suffering from are in the back of his mind. 

“Mm… how are you feeling?”

“Like we drank a gallon of dirty seawater.”

“It was filtered actually.”

Oikawa laughs. He then remembers why he hasn’t been laughing this morning— the dry throat, headache, and stomach pains hurt worse when he moves at all. He pinches Hinata’s leg and gives a dry cough.

“It was a terrible idea.”

“Want some water?”

“I’m too weak. I can’t drink by myself.”

Hinata taps his phone more and Oikawa hears the sound of a ‘ _ click’.  _ Picture. Quaint.

“I’m not spitting water into your mouth.”

“They did it on the last episode of love on top!”

“I remember we watched the episode last night.”

“Chibi-chan it was so cool.”

Hinata laughs. Oikawa feels his eyes water (metaphorically of course. There isn’t a drop of water in his system as of right then).

“It wasn’t cool. You have such bad taste in shows Oikawa-san… it’s surprising.”

“Oh?”

“You’re surprising.”

“ _ Oh?” _

“Yeah. But, in a familiar way.”

“Go on.”

“Well, I live in a new unknown place where everything is different and people are different and  _ I’m  _ different. But you’re a face from the past- a different world altogether- and while I didn’t expect you to stay a teenage loudmouth forever-”

“ _ Loudmouth?” _

_ “ _ Sure I didn’t exactly know you before, and I don’t truly know you now-“

Oikawa opens his eyes and stars up at Hinata as he explains. Hinata didn’t know anything about Oikawa. 

But then again, Oikawa didn’t know a thing about Hinata either.

“But I never would’ve expected this.”

“ _ This?” _

_ “ _ Yeah. A man who teases me for eating limes weirdly, gets very invested in romantic dramas, happily drinks saltwater, and finds himself loopy and dehydrated the following day as if it’s nothing more than a hangover. A man who happily drinks alcohol but not  _ too much  _ because between the two of us getting wasted isn’t really an option so we have to waste time in different ways like playing volleyball with our feet tied or eyes closed the whole time. 

“True.”

“A man who gets sherbet and gelato when he orders— in the same cup, a man who can’t tell the difference between chicken flavored and creamy chicken ramen but against what he may say definitely prefers creamy chicken. A man who leaves Japan to follow his dream somewhere new.”

Hinata looks down and their eyes meet.

“A man like you.”

“You’re killing me Chibi-Chan”

Hinata leans down and kisses Oikawa. It’s awkward and a bit clunky considering the different conflicting angles and all, but it’s there and that’s all Oikawa could’ve asked for.

“Hey- lick into my mouth a few times so I get the use of my taste buds and spit glands back.”

Hinata raises his head a bit and moves an inch to kiss Oikawa’s forehead. He chuckles as he leaves an obnoxiously loud smack of a kiss and cups Oikawa’s cheeks best he can.

“I would’ve but after hearing you say it I never wanna do it again.”

“Never?”

“... go drink some water and we’ll see.”

%

Oikawa finds himself picking at his salad. He ordered it  _ without  _ dressing and somehow they misheard and translated his request into  _ extra dressing ( _ fucking  _ drenched _ . More dressing than vegetables). 

“Is it just me or are we  _ always  _ eating or drinking together?”

“You think?”

“Yeah. If we aren’t eating a meal or snacks or something we’re drinking some fruity drink or juice or something.”

“You’re wrong though, Chibi-chan.”

“Oh?”

“Sometimes, and only sometimes, we play volleyball.”

Hinata pops a cherry tomato into his mouth and nods. 

%

“I love your name.”

“It’s a nice name, sure.”

“I wish I knew it before.”

“Before?”

“Before now. In Japan.”

Hinata leans in and kisses Oikawa. 

“You knew my name.”

“Maybe. But I didn’t care about it. I didn’t care about you.”

Hinata kisses Oikawa again.

“That’s okay. I didn’t care about you either. Not really.”

Oikawa leans in and kisses Hinata. He’s losing track of how many times they’ve done this mid-conversation. 

“I was obsessed with volleyball.”

“You still are.”

“You too.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Oikawa doesn’t know who kisses who first this time. He’s pretty sure they never actually parted and have been talking face to face the whole time. 

“I care about you now.”

“Good to know for reference.”

Hinata wonders if it’s even kissing anymore. They’re just breathing on each other now. Oikawa smells like bell peppers and toothpaste and for a moment Hinata feels like poking him and complaining about the absolutely disgusting combo of smells, all of which were conflicting with the mood. But then he sees Oikawa’s red cheeks and deep brown eyes again and remembers that he loves bell peppers and mint toothpaste and the smells aren’t  _ that bad—  _ not when the prettiest guy Hinata has ever known is looking at him like  _ that _ .

“I care about you too.”

“We care about each other huh?”

“Only a little.”

“Yep. Just a little.”

They kiss again. Hinata speaks first.

“Have you ever had a bell pepper party poppers?”

“I haven’t.”

“Let’s make some.”

“Now?”

“I’m in the mood for bell peppers.”

“I had those for lunch before practice.”

“Were they good?”

“They were really good. This one guy on the team got some from some random farmers market or something they were really good.”

“I want some.”

Oikawa kisses Hinata again.

“Okay. Let’s go get some.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Let me kiss you again.”

Hinata leans back in, the taste of bell peppers on his tongue.

%

“My coach said you’re a freak of nature.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”   
  


“That’s very sweet of him!”

Oikawa watches as Hinata spills shampoo all over the bathroom floor, himself, and the mirror. The sound of Hinata screaming ( _ ‘I THOUGHT IT SAID NO TEAR! FUCK’)  _ is heard from outside the hotel building. 

“I’m inclined to agree.”   
  


%

It was beautiful outside and Oikawa felt how he normally felt when he had to say goodbye to a really beautiful country and an even more beautiful boy. That is to say, lonely.

“You have that look on your face.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“What look?”   
  


“Your ‘ _ I’m sad and lonely why won’t Shouyou kiss me even though I just ate like 40 pounds of chocolate knowing he doesn’t even like chocolate wahhhh’  _ face.”

“That’s a specific face”

“You're a specific person.”

Oikawa, while suddenly lonely and dawning on the truth that they were truly parting never to see each other in Brazil again, wasn’t upset.

“Stop eating so many limes.”   
  


“Never.”

“Stop drinking salt water as part of your training.”

“Wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t lick ice cream from the come up anymore, please”

“Dude come on give me something I can actually  _ do _ !”

“Ok fine. Here. Tell me you like me again.”   
  


“I really like you Tooru.”

“Also, kiss me again”

“I was planning on it.”

_ “Right now.” _

_ “Right now?” _   
  


“Yep.”

Hinata smiles.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

“I didn’t ask.”

Oikawa smiles as Hinata pulls him down a bit and touches his lips to his own. 

Their little bubble smells like limes and salt, a little sweat, and airport baggage before it went through the sorting machine. Oikawa can’t say he’ll get used to this but god, he sure will miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fucking this was just dialogue.. nice  
> *humming tequila as I sip my own glass of sparkling saltwater* 
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
